The present invention relates to a transport container and a transport container managing system suitable for use for security management in a transportation service by a banking facility, delivery service company, etc. when valuable goods such as money or articles are transported.
In general, when a banking facility transports cash, the cash is housed in a safe, and the safe is locked and loaded on a cash transporting vehicle to be transported to a predetermined place. In a transportation business such as a delivery service, transported goods are loaded on a delivery van to be transported to a predetermined place, as well.
In recent years, there has been a lot of crime as represented by an attack or a robbery on a cash transporting vehicle on duty during transportation of cash by a banking facility or a delivery van on duty during transportation of goods by a delivery service company. For this, there is a demand for an establishment of a transport container managing system as a security managing system for transported goods during transportation thereof by a vehicle on duty.
In a general transport container managing system applied to transportation of cash, when cash is loaded on a cash transporting vehicle and the vehicle comes and goes between the banking facilities to transport the cash, a route for the transportation or a time of the transportation is altered indeterminately, and in addition information about it is kept secret.
Further, during the transportation or at an arrival, a confirmation is made with a security guard company on a radio or the like and in addition the door of the cash transporting vehicle and the case are locked, thereby ensuring security for the transportation service.
However, only a physical lock is provided in the door of a cash transporting vehicle or a case in a general transport container managing system. Only the guard (a transporter while guarding) or the bank clerk possesses a key for the lock in order to ensure security. If someone hijacks the cash transporting vehicle or robbers the case on the vehicle, the lock can be easily opened.
In addition, there has been no way of tracking the cash transporting vehicle. If the cash transporting vehicle is hijacked, it is impossible to locate the cash transport vehicle.